


Vegetable or Fruit?

by Kiwi (Neyumo)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, Food Play, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, cucumber, mizuno kaya is sexually repressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyumo/pseuds/Kiwi
Summary: The Japanese cucumber: cylindrical, long and slender ranging from around 15 to 30 centimetres with a grooved surface. An easy staple in any salad or sandwich, and can also be eaten raw or pickled. They provide a cooling effect when eaten, and are usually juicy due to them mostly being made up of water. Widely available throughout the year, and also a favourite of Mizuno Kaya’s.A favourite food, that is.Not.. something to pleasure yourself with.Absolutely not.Written for A3!NSFW valentine week Day 1: Food Play/Morning Wood
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Vegetable or Fruit?

The Japanese cucumber: cylindrical, long and slender ranging from around 15 to 30 centimetres with a grooved surface. An easy staple in any salad or sandwich, and can also be eaten raw or pickled. They provide a cooling effect when eaten, and are usually juicy due to them mostly being made up of water. Widely available throughout the year, and also a favourite of Mizuno Kaya’s. A favourite food, that is. Not.. something to pleasure yourself with. Absolutely not.

_ You’re not very convincing, are you? Bent over the kitchen counter like a whore, fingers deep in your ass...  _ a voice in Kaya’s head whispered. Resting his head against the kitchen counter, Kaya sighed, wriggling said fingers and curling them, his pyjama pants left forgotten in a corner of the young salaryman’s kitchen.  _ Why was he taking care of his needs in the kitchen? Why had he come into the kitchen in the first place? Something about getting a glass of water, maybe.. _

The fingers of his free hand balled into a fist on the counter, wrapped in a somewhat fluffy fabric. Kaya buried his face in it, taking a deep breath -- and was hit in the face with Tsuzuru’s smell clinging to it. Right, Tsuzuru’s leftover laundry that he was supposed to wash. 

\------------------

Although Tsuzuru and Kaya had been dating for a while and have had some.. More intimate moments together, they haven’t actually gone all the way. Just cuddling together in Kaya’s bed when Tsuzuru did stay the night, at most a handjob or two.

Of course, Tsuzuru had refused when Kaya tried to gift him a pyjama set, but eventually gave in after Kaya had suggested keeping it as spare sleepwear in his own home.

The next day had been a day off for Kaya, but not for Tsuzuru who had to get up a little earlier for one of his part time jobs. When the blonde felt some shifting, he reluctantly cracked an eye open to see Tsuzuru sitting at the edge of the bed, checking his phone and scratching the back of his head. Before he realised it, he was already grasping the edge of Tsuzuru’s pyjama top and sleepily tugging at the fabric.

“Tsuzu..ru.. It’s cold..”

There was a sigh, then a warm hand combing through his hair. Kaya hummed at the contact, shifting closer so he could bury his face in the soft fabric. The gentle headpats continued for a while until Tsuzuru stood up, taking his warmth with him. Kaya squinted at the outline of Tsuzuru’s figure stretching in the morning light, pouting and huffing a little. Tsuzuru turned at the sound and let out a short laugh, crouching so that he was eye to eye with Kaya, who was still blinking sleepily.

“I gotta go for my part time job.. I’ll see you later, okay? Promise.”

Tsuzuru paused, seeming to ponder something before standing back up and stripping out of his pyjama top and laying it over Kaya’s body. If Kaya were a little more awake, he’d be spluttering, flustered at the sudden display of skin but instead, he just gazed at Tsuzuru’s toned body, tugging the pyjama top around him and inhaling Tsuzuru’s smell that clung to the soft fabric. The scriptwriter chuckled, patting Kaya’s head one last time before leaving the room. With Tsuzuru’s comforting scent surrounding him, he found himself being lulled to sleep again and only waking up a few hours later, just in time for an early lunch. Kaya rolled out of bed, grabbing Tsuzuru’s pyjama top and shuffling to the kitchen.

\------------------

And now, he was using Tsuzuru’s pyjamas as a material for masturbation, and even considering using the cucumber he had in the fridge to simulate Tsuzuru's… _Good grief, Mizuno Kaya._ _What would Tsuzuru think, if he knew?_ They may be dating now, but doing this behind his boyfriend’s back, then washing Tsuzuru’s laundry and returning it to him.. Or Tsuzuru coming over for a movie night, eating the cucumber that he used for a snack.. Kaya’s fingers brushed over that bundle of nerves and he groaned quietly into the fabric, arching his back and curling his fingers again, trying to dig into that same spot.

_ Maybe if I just used the cucumber... I do have a box of unopened condoms after all... _

Again, he tried to drown out those thoughts, his free hand moving down to thumb at the head of his neglected, leaking cock. Kaya wrapped his fingers around his shaft, rubbing at the underside of the head absentmindedly as he pulled his fingers almost completely out of his hole. He hooked them just inside the ring of muscle and tugged a little before sliding a third finger inside. It was a little tight but the initial burn had faded away, replaced by a smouldering need for something  _ more _ . Tsuzuru had larger hands and thicker fingers than him, which comforted him and made him feel safe, but thinking about those thick fingers pressing into him now sent a more carnal heat coursing through the blonde’s body.

“Hnn, haah,”

_ Please, Tsuzuru.. I need.. Need more, please.. _

He pumped his three fingers in and out of himself the best he could, stretching himself more on the way out, the fingers of his free hand moving back up to grasp the kitchen counter and stabilizing himself against it. His fingers slipped a little at the movement, causing him to accidentally jab into himself at just the right angle a little too hard. 

“Ngh-!”

Kaya could feel it coming-- that familiar sensation that has him curling his toes and arching his back. Maybe here, Tsuzuru would press himself against Kaya’s back, whispering praises into his ear and curling his fingers around his cock, stroking him to completion.. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine and he pressed his fingers into that spot, now almost panting into Tsuzuru’s pyjamas. It was magical, how intoxicating Tsuzuru smelled to him, how hard he could get just from cuddling a little, burying his face into the nape of his boyfriend’s neck and breathing in his warm smell. A few more well-aimed thrusts and he came with a shudder, his hole twitching and clenching around his fingers, his legs trembling. 

If it were Tsuzuru maybe he would keep still, letting Kaya ride his fingers a little while more and murmuring reassuring words into his ear, at the same time running his hand up and down his side. Would they just stop there, or would Tsuzuru want to put it in? Kaya would definitely want to make Tsuzuru feel good too, when the time came. He pushed himself off the kitchen counter, pulling his fingers out and letting himself slide down to the floor and bringing Tsuzuru’s clothes with him.

In his fantasy, his boyfriend’s cock might be achingly hard by this point, having made Kaya cum with just his fingers. Maybe Tsuzuru would ask him if he wanted to sit or lie down if he noticed his legs were shaking, always the considerate lover. Leaning against the cupboards, he closed his eyes, bringing Tsuzuru’s clothes up to take another deep breath of the quickly-fading scent and his cock already starting to harden again.

_ If only I had something that could simulate Tsuzuru’s..  _ Instead of smacking the thought away, he mulled over it.  _ Maybe just this once. Just this once, to just try it out.  _ Kaya pushed all other thoughts from his mind and stood up, slinging Tsuzuru’s pyjamas around his shoulders, swiftly opening the fridge to grab the untouched cucumber and scrubbing it a few times under the tap with his hands. He walked as fast as he could back to his bedroom where he kept the box of condoms. He sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed the box of condoms, picking it open, pulling out a packet, tearing it open, and rolling the condom over the length of the cucumber smoothly without missing a beat. 

Kaya paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and cucumber in hand. From previous experience and memory, Tsuzuru was thicker than.. This.. 

_ Am I really going through with this..?  _

Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head a few times, the blonde tightened his grip on the makeshift dildo. His free hand moved up to trace his slightly-sweaty skin, imagining that it was his boyfriend’s. Tsuzuru leaning in close, whispering into his ear, asking what he wanted-- Kaya’s breath hitched at the thought, heart rate speeding up and sending shivers down his spine. Arousal started pooling in his gut once again as he continued to trail his fingers over his hips, his torso and further up to his chest, pinching an already-hard nipple. Kaya let out a shaky breath at the sensation, fingers moving downward to grasp his quickly-hardening cock. He leaned back against the pillows that were propped up against the headboard, scooting a little further down and spreading his legs to give himself better access. As Kaya slowly stroked himself to full hardness, he brought the cucumber up to his face and pressed the tip against his lips.  _ If this were Tsuzuru’s... cock, how would I suck it..? _

If Tsuzuru held his cock up to Kaya’s face, of course he would be more than happy to suck it, won’t he? He wanted to make Tsuzuru feel good too, after all. The blonde opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little and rested the tip of the cucumber on it. Of course, the cucumber was cold...

But if it were Tsuzuru, it would be warm, a comfortable body temperature. He’d pull back the foreskin, exposing Tsuzuru’s cockhead for a brief moment before covering it again. Maybe do it a few times for good measure.. 

“Tsuzu.. mmh..”

Would Tsuzuru tangle his fingers in Kaya’s hair? Perhaps a little impatient but not wanting to say too much, concerned that he might scare him off? Kaya opened his mouth a little wider, his eyes fluttering closed as he pushed the tip of the cucumber into his mouth, his lips closing around it and sucking at the latex, which unfortunately didn’t taste all that great. At this point, he was already painfully hard, cock resting heavily in his hand and already leaking some precum. He continued to suck on the cucumber, gradually taking more into his mouth until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Feeling some saliva start to drip out of his mouth, Kaya tried to swallow around the makeshift dildo but of course, it was hard to do with his mouth so full. Instead, he started drooling around the cucumber and his jaw started to clench up, threatening to bite down on it.  _ No, we can’t have that! What if this were Tsuzuru’s dick and you accidentally bit down on it?  _ Kaya quickly pulled himself back off the length of the cucumber, his tongue sticking out and saliva dripping down his chin a little.  _ All right, time to actually do it before I change my mind again... _

With that, he started trailing a path down his body with the now slightly warmer cucumber, pausing to rub its length over one of his nipples, his other hand still leisurely stroking himself. Kaya spread his legs a little wider, catching some leaking precum with his fingers and smearing his twitching hole with it. He circled the ring of muscle a few times, breaching his entrance shallowly, his breath hitching at the feeling.  _ One finger.. It’s not enough. His fingers are thicker than mine... _ With that, Kaya pressed two, then a third finger into himself. He imagined sitting in Tsuzuru’s lap, his boyfriend pressing gentle kisses to his ear, his neck. One hand gently massaging his balls, dragging his large, warm hand over his achingly hard length, applying just the right amount of pressure. Tsuzuru’s voice, filled with warmth and breathing into his ear, murmuring reassurances.

“Haah.. hnn..”

Tsuzuru liked to hear his voice when they were being intimate, but Kaya was always too shy about it so he usually bit his lip, suppressing his voice. He could just imagine what Tsuzuru would say in that moment,  _ “Kaya... don’t hold back your voice. Please. I want to hear you...” _

A wave of arousal washed over Kaya’s entire body just imagining it and he squirmed in place, his back arching slightly off the mattress and his eyes starting to tear up.

“Haa, ah, Tsuzu.. Hnn-”

_ All right, time to get down to business.  _ The blonde slipped his fingers out of himself, aligning the tip of the cucumber to his twitching hole. What position would Tsuzuru like while.. Penetrating him? What if Kaya were sitting in his lap, his back pressed to Tsuzuru’s chest? Kaya slowly pressed the makeshift dildo into himself, gasping at the feeling of being stretched out. Tsuzuru taking it slow, caressing his sides gently, his hands moving to thumb at the slit of his cock and running up his torso to rub at his nipple... As he continued to slowly push the cucumber into himself, his free hand moved back up to do just that- first gently rubbing at his already-abused nipple, rolling it between his fingers. He felt good, like this. If only Tsuzuru were here with him, his large hands roaming all over... Maybe he’d feel even better. Kaya tugged a little harder at his nipple which sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, and he clenched hard around the cucumber. Though it was his first time putting anything up his ass, it strangely didn’t hurt much at all. Instead, the feeling of something stretching him out, something filling him up.. It felt good. Kaya let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, gasping a little for air. 

“Ahh, Tsuzu...ru...de, deep...”

He pulled the cucumber out and pushed it in again, wriggling it as he went to find  _ that _ spot again.  _ Just where is it? It’s hard to aim with this...  _ Reaching back down, he started to stroke himself back to full hardness again, searching for the perfect angle. Then finally- a wave of pleasure as he dug into a certain spot inside him, his insides convulsing around the makeshift dildo, whole body twitching.  _ Would Tsuzuru be able to feel me squeezing around him? It’d probably feel good for him, maybe...  _ Kaya let himself relax for a moment, clenching experimentally around the cucumber.  _ Maybe I’ll try it... When we do it. _

The salaryman resumed his thrusting, doing his best to rock into that spot consistently but it was a little difficult, his free hand still wrapped around his weeping cock. 

“Tsuzu- I need, please...”

Kaya chanted breathlessly, as if his boyfriend was there to hear him. Would that get him more riled up? Maybe go a little harder or faster? By now his hands were quite sweaty and they slipped a little on the surface of the cucumber, driving it particularly hard into his sweet spot.

“Ngah-! Wha- ah, agh..”

It didn’t hurt, though. Just overwhelmingly good. Kaya felt his eyes roll back into his head a little, mouth hanging open and panting heavily.  _ Need, need more, more, more- _

He steadily pushed the cucumber into that spot with the same amount of force, his other hand desperately clawing at his bedsheets and turning his face to the side, burying his face into soft fabric. In his lust-driven haze, Kaya had forgotten about Tsuzuru’s pyjama set that lay on the bed beside him. With a shaky hand, he grabbed it and brought it close to his face, breathing in Tsuzuru’s scent while ploughing hard into himself.  _ So, so close.. _ Tsuzuru’s smell definitely had an effect on him, now teetering on the edge of orgasm.  _ I want.. I want to.. Cum, Tsuzuru.. Inside me...  _

Too good. It felt too good, his brain gone to complete mush, vision blurry from tears and tremors running through his body. If Tsuzuru did anything now, he- he felt like he might go crazy. If Tsuzuru- If Tsuzuru licked his neck... hot breaths on cool skin... Or maybe- Maybe if Tsuzuru bit him- Suddenly, Kaya was tipping over the edge, an intense feeling originating from deep inside him.  _ Scary. It’s scary- _ he let out a choked sob, his entire body starting to shake, waves of pleasure wrecking his body over and over, so much so that he could only arch his back, toes curling, his mind going blank from how good everything felt.

Finally, it died down and Kaya came back to his senses, falling back bonelessly against his bed. Gripping the cucumber once more, he slowly drew it out of himself and weakly tossed it to the side, too exhausted to put it away properly.  _ I’ve never... Never came like that before...  _ He looked down, expecting to see a large puddle of his own cum but- nothing.  _ Did i just.. Cum dry..?  _ Kaya scrubbed at his eyes and sniffed, blinking away his tears.  _ I wonder what it would look like to Tsuzuru.. Cumming so violently.  _ It would’ve been nice to have experienced that for the first time with Tsuzuru... Would he have liked the sight? Hopefully he would. Now with the cucumber gone, his ass felt strangely empty, but... Satisfied? Was that even the right word to describe this feeling? Slowly, the blonde’s thoughts started coming back to him and he jolted in position.  _ The... the cucumber... I really... Used a cucumber to pleasure myself... Good... Good grief, Mizuno Kaya! Really, what would Tsuzuru think if he knew?! _ He groaned into his pillow, embarrassment finally kicking in at full force. But it was the best orgasm he’d ever experienced, he couldn’t deny it.  _ No... Tsuzuru doesn’t have to know. In fact, he must never know. I’m definitely bringing this to the grave with me. _

_ Goodness... I should start browsing specialty websites.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Kayachan pls get a proper toy


End file.
